


See You Later.

by Leowov



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, lucio fuckin dies but has one iconic line left to give to the cute coffee sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowov/pseuds/Leowov
Summary: Saying good bye is always the worst; Saying good bye implies you will never see them again. Saying see you later, brings hope with it.





	See You Later.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nina.

Of course.

When someone dies, it's a tragic thing to happen. People mourn. You hold a funeral. You cry and try to move on; yet that ever present lingering feeling of missing them forever remains in your heart.  
The soft brown headed angel now would be able to say he knew that pain twice now. Once, for a man's attention who he craved, and now once again, for a man whose attention was more than he ever desired.

Once again had that dark red liquid left the man who he loved, seeping out.  
As if it was a cycle he was doomed to watch and repeat, only arming his wall around his heart even more as time passed.  
Yet, Sandalphon couldn't find it within himself to be angry or outraged at anyone this time besides himself. Left lingering on this feeling of never being enough. Never being able to protect the one he loved.

Numbly, he moved to place a hand on the other's, gripping it lightly, looking anywhere but to the wound gaping in the middle of his loved one's chest.  
It felt odd, like his entire body and soul had just given up within this situation.  
It all felt heavy, like this was some sort of unreal reality that was thrust upon him.

Perhaps he should have just moved to the country side and not have been a skyfarer. Drink coffee and cry on his own time, then he wouldn't have been in this situation of Lucio laying before him.  
Probably could have found a realy nice Starbucks to drink away his sorrow or some shit, whatever they have in Granblue for coffee shops.  
But now? Now it was too late, he reminded himself solemly as he tightened his hold on Lucio's limp hand. As if to bind himself back to the reality at hand.

He felt choked for words as his eyes betrayed him, only for a glance at Lucio's face. Still as perfect as always, even to an annoying amount, maybe just ignoring the blood but bitch that comes off with water he still hot as hell even if dying wtf.  
"Lucio," was all he really managed to say, before finally choking up and giving into his own desire to cry over it all. Finally breaking at just thinking of trying to talk to Lucio one last time.  
Being able to hear anything from him, simply anything would be enough, he decided, before giving in to the weight of the world and crumbling into Lucio's chest.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say in between a sob, clutching onto the soft fabric of the other's shirt, careful to avoid the metal because that bitch probably feelin' hot as hell in the sunlight.  
I don't actually know if they're in the sun because I don't plan ahead but if they were it'd be probably hot.  
It hurt. It hurt like hell knowing that this was another person who he had grown so used to, who he had grown to love, being stripped away from him.

It hurt that it happened every single time he felt close. Let Sandalphon say fuck Cygames. It hurt so much that he couldn't find words for it.  
Lucio, on the other hand, gave a raspy moan, making Sandalphon jolt up because he's probably heavy on his chest and I wrote that Lucio had a chest wound so like bitch that probably hurts damn.

"Lucio?" Sandalphon said, but like in one of those cry type voices so it was more like; "L,,lckulcio??<,mmm," but vocal. You know? Pretend I'm a good writer and when you read 'sandalphon said' it gave you all the emotions you hear when someone cries. Unless it's laughter. Then seek help.

However, his cry typing was only answered with another rasp, making Sandalphon feel an emotion he rarely felt - fear.  
Sandalphon found himself almost shaking, as if he knew what waited around the corner, no matter what options he had picked, nothing could have stopped this from happening.

He stared, as Lucio opened his mouth once more, moved nothing besides it, not even to open his eyes.  
In that soft, comforting voice he always spoke in, he addressed Sandalphon, one, one sweet time;  
"Twitter has updated our Terms of Service and Privacy Policy, you can learn more about it here."


End file.
